Eu te amo
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: "Eu te amo". Ela o amava. Ele não. Ao menos não da mesma maneira que ela. x JAGANSHI HIEI/KOORIME NO YUKINA, pseudo-incesto x


_Esta é minha primeira fanfic de Yu Yu Hakusho... e talvez possa ser a última -sem imaginação-_

_Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence, mas um dia eu conseguirei os direitos do Hiei! òó/_

_e também se me pertencesse, eu tenho quase certeza que quase todos estariam mortos... (o único que tenho certeza é a Mukuro¬¬)

* * *

_

**Eu te amo**

- Eu te amo. – a jovem Kourime falou, observando o youkai do fogo a sua frente.

Perante a estas palavras, Hiei congelou. Os gritos de Kuwabara, e Keiko e a mãe do Urameshi tentando segura-lo, já não eram mais audíveis para este. Não conseguia mais encara-la. Olhou de relance para os outros. Botan e Shizuko o observavam com ódio, repúdio. Como se ele fosse quem proferiu aquelas palavras. Yusuke e Koenma tentavam desviar os olhos, cheios de vergonha. E Kurama o olhava cheio de tristeza e pena. Os julgamentos destes eram ainda piores. Tudo o que lhe restou foi encarar sua irmã, com olhos cheios de medo e de esperança.

- Tola. – sussurrou, fracamente, sem que ninguém conseguisse escutar.

Ele a amava. Mas não da mesma maneira que ela. Ele não podia. Mas sabia que a culpa era dele. Se tivesse contado a esta, teria feito diferença. Teria? Ele não sabia, mas tinha certeza que as coisas seriam melhores, porque quem sentiria vergonha de tal fato seria a menina, não ele. Quem esqueceria isso seria a irmã, e não o irmão. Quem se sentiria sujo seria Yukina, não Hiei.

Mas ele era o mais velho. Era o demônio cruel. O abandonado. O ladrão. O inimigo. O frio. O culpado. Merecia ser julgado. Era tudo o que podia fazer. Para proteger o mais novo, o mais velho daria seu sangue. Dessa vez, ele aceitou a culpa do outro, para não feri-lo. Logo agora, ele resolveu ser um irmão mais velho. Porém era tarde demais. Tarde demais para ela.

Admitiu que a culpa era dele. Agora só precisava transformar isso de um modo que a culpa fosse realmente dele. Que havia sido ele quem sibilou aquelas palavras. Mas não havia como. As palavras ditas não poderiam ser mudadas. Não havia como. Ele utilizou toda a sua inteligência para pensar numa saída, entretanto não conseguiu. Às vezes não existem saídas, nem soluções. Restava apenas encarar tudo de frente e, possivelmente, fazer a pessoa mudar de idéia.

Ia doer. Doer como nunca doeu. E a culpa seria dele. Para aqueles que sabiam, seria um sacrifício a ser feito, para os que não... Uma dor misturada com um ódio, que mataria até mesmo o Rei do Makai.

Pensou novamente. Não havia mesmo nenhuma saída. Ele tinha de fazer isso. Ah! Mas como iria doer! Muito mais nele do que nela. Ele ia sentir seu corpo sangrar ainda mais. Era o necessário, certo? Então... Então que ele acabasse com isso de uma vez.

Finalmente voltou à realidade. Não podia ficar muito tempo fora de si, parecia que ele estava pensando em algo, e isso prejudicaria. Mas ele nem sabia quanto tempo ficara pensando. Um segundo, um minuto, uma hora, um dia, um mês, um ano? Não conseguiria responder, se lhe perguntassem. Ficou tudo parado no tempo, só esperando uma resposta. _Sua_ resposta. E ele a daria, mesmo que isso fizesse a única pessoa que queria proteger o odiar.

- Acha mesmo que eu amaria uma garota tola como você? Eu sou um youkai poderoso. Você não é nada mais que uma youkaizinha de quinta que agora fede a humanos. – falou alto e em bom som, para que todos ouvissem.

O esforço para deixar a voz cínica e fria, como sempre, foi enorme. Mas conseguiu. Agora só precisaria manter isso, até o fim, sem tremer nenhuma vez. Era muito fácil acabar com tudo o que construiu. A protegeu. Tentou ser amoroso, afetivo, mas agora... Agora isso se foi. Com aquelas palavras que machucavam. Yukina ficou parada, estática. Os gritos de Kuwabara cessaram. Tudo ficou em silêncio. Até mesmo a mente de Hiei.

Sem conseguir mais encara-la, deu as costas a ela e começou a andar. Ouviu quando a irmã caiu no chão, mas não se virou para encarar a menina, que agora chorava imensamente. Seus gritos e gemidos de dor não passavam pelos ouvidos do irmão. Porque este não escutava mais nada. A dor dentro de si era muito maior que esperava.

Ouviu Keiko gritar. Não se deixou abalar. Sua alma já estava ferida, mas sabia que era necessário. Era, não era? Senão ela continuaria com aquele amor corrompido. Algo que ele não podia permitir. Já que ninguém podia amá-lo, de nenhuma maneira podia amá-lo.

Mas essa declaração o machucou profundamente, como nunca ninguém havia feito. Algo tão horrível quanto ele próprio. Aquelas três palavras que Yukina disse a ele o seguiriam, pelo resto de sua vida.

Entretanto, ele iria sobreviver. Era um sobrevivente, não? Sobreviveu quando nasceu; quando foi jogado de um precipício; quando se juntou aos ladrões; quando perdeu o seu bem mais precioso, quando pôs o Jagan; quando entrou em sua Terra Natal; quando procurou por sua irmã; quando encontrou-se com Kurama; quando lutou contra Yusuke, quando enfrentou vários inimigos; quando enfrentou Sensui; quando foi ao Makai; quando enfrentou seu antigo mestre; quando lembrou-se de seu passado; quando enfrentou Mukuro no torneio...

Sobreviveu a tudo. Logicamente sobreviveria às palavras dela. Só que "sobreviver" não queria dizer que não estaria marcado. E ele iria estar. Sentia isso. Temia isso. E, pela primeira vez, desejou e rezou para que o que ocorreu naquele instante não fosse nada mais que um sonho ruim e que ele acordaria de vez.

Mas isso nunca ia ocorrer. Era uma esperança, e youkais não tem esperança.

Continuou seu caminho. A luz da lua o iluminava fracamente. Ao menos ela não estava contra ele. E novamente se lembrou das palavras de Yukina.

'Eu te amo'.

* * *

_eu sinceramente adorei fazer essa fic. me senti tão mais leve!_

_é lógico que eu amo incestos! qualquer um!_

_mas, nesse caso, eu gosto do incesto em que a Yukina ama o Hiei e ele não._

_talvez seja porque dá um bom drama._

_talvez seja porque eu amo tanto o Hiei que ninguém merece ficar com ele, a não ser eu xD_

_ou talvez seja porque eu ache que o Hiei não merece ficar com nenhuma garota do anime porque... bom, elas não merecem ele. XD_

_quem sabe, né?_

_bom... se eu fizer outra fanfic de YYH vai ser somente desse casal, que eu decidi me dedicar totalmente, e dessa mesma maneira._

_por isso é provável que eu não faça mais xD_

_entendem?_

_vai ficar muito saturado --()_

_ou eu posso fazer uma KuramaxYukina, outro casal que eu gosto, mas não sei se ficaria bom... oo"_

_xD_

_por favor, reviews!_


End file.
